Rugidos
by FactionB
Summary: Tal vez sonríe por alejar la expresión que durante meses ha sido su más letal compañera. Tal vez lo haga para olvidar hacia donde se dirige. O tal vez porque la luna teme salir esa noche. One-shot. Porque hay mortífagos que no conocemos tanto.


**N/A: **_Hola a todos! Aquí tienen una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió buscando alguna historia aprovechable por FanFiction. Es una idea un poco loca, una trama demasiado oscura para lo que acostumbro y unos personajes que se suelen manejar poco. Pero la inspiración llegó con una fuerza irrefrenable, y aquí tienen el resultado. _

**Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a J.K.Rowling, yo sólo me entretengo sin ánimo de lucro. **

* * *

Rugidos

Las innumerables gotas caían sin piedad sobre la figura envuelta en ropajes oscuros. Parecían querer agujerear su ropa y llegar hasta su piel, intentando dotar su ser de algo puro.

Caminaba con paso firme y rápido, sorteando con decisión los arbustos y lagunas de lodo. Se aferraba con ambos brazos a la negra gabardina, apretando las manos hasta notar los latidos del corazón en los nudillos. Hundía los dedos cada vez más, agradeciendo el dolor punzante que recorría su cuerpo consiguiendo que olvidara hacia donde se dirigía.

El viento azotaba su rostro pálido y demacrado, reflejo de lo que en tiempos mejores llegó a ser. Notaba los ojos acuosos e hinchados, atacados por un escozor inmisericorde. Sus labios rotos y ensangrentados esbozaban una tétrica sonrisa.

Sentía la tormenta enfurecida sobre su cabeza, dejando escapar truenos estridentes y ominosos. Pero no tenía miedo. No ahora. En otras circunstancias probablemente habría dado media vuelta o se habría sentado contra el tronco de un árbol sujetando sus rodillas como una niña asustada.

Pero esas circunstancias pasaron. Y ya no era la misma persona. Demasiadas cosas habían muerto dentro de su ser, demasiadas veces había visto su alma desgarrada.

En mil trozos. En mil pequeños trozos de vida: trozos que ahora eran de muerte.

Tal vez era ese pensamiento el que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Tal vez era simplemente la certeza de que su final estaba cerca. O tal vez sólo deseaba cambiar la expresión que durante tantos meses había sido su más letal compañera.

Se curvó ante una última rama que le obstruía el paso y puso fin a su camino. De espaldas a ella se encontraba otra figura celosamente oculta tras una túnica sucia y oscura. Se giró y desechó la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Igual de sucio, igual de feroz e igual de macabro que la última vez. El pelo ceniza, sensiblemente mojado por la incesante lluvia, recreaba dócilmente los pliegues de su rostro y su cabeza deforme, dejando ante sus ojos un cuello demasiado ancho y robusto y unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas. Sus facciones afiladas relucían al contacto con la luz maldita de los rayos de medianoche.

Fijó sus ojos centelleantes en ella y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa desagradable, desvaída de todo color y privada de cualquier rastro de alegría.

Sin embargo, siguió sin sentir miedo. Él no le inspiraba verdadero temor. Era solo una gran armadura de piel y huesos sobre un alma putrefacta.

- Me alegro de verte – dijo el robusto ser con sorna no disimulada – No tienes buen aspecto.

- Tú tampoco.

- En realidad nunca he estado mucho mejor – rebatió mientras prorrumpía en estridentes carcajadas.

- Veo que estás de buen humor. Así será más fácil. – resolvió la chica con tono aburrido.

- No, no lo será – negó acortando distancias – Demasiado bien lo sabes, pequeña zorra.

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así. ¿Lo echabas de menos? – dijo levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

- No sabes cuánto – respondió acercándose más a ella, hundiendo los pies en el barro sin inmutarse.

La pálida bruja no hizo señas de notar el acercamiento del extraño hombre que tenía frente a ella. Seguía erguida, aferrando con ambos brazos las mangas de su maltratada gabardina.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo – dijo esbozando una mueca de falsa tristeza.

- Debo confesar que jamás pensé que te resistirías a tu apelativo favorito – siseó con crueldad – Nunca soportaste que te llamara por tu nombre. ¿No es así, Pansy?

- Además de ser un cabrón, eres realmente estúpido. Tú eras y serás siempre el problema, híbrido rastrero – las palabras parecían volverse hiel en su boca.

- Y tú eres realmente una maldita zorra – añadió separando los brazos de Pansy y aferrando una de sus grandes y peludas manos a su pálido cuello – Sí, soy tu problema. Siempre lo supe. Y no creas que no estoy orgulloso de ello.

- No… esp… esperaba… menos – farfulló la bruja intentando zafarse de aquella horrible zarpa.

- Es raro – dijo soltándola con brusquedad – Siempre oliste a kilómetros lo que te convenía. El matrimonio con ese rubio asqueroso y estirado, Draco Malfoy. Tan pedante y falto de valor como su padre. Te vino como anillo al dedo. La pelea con Bellatrix, en el momento perfecto. Las palabras sumisas con el Señor Oscuro, en el momento perfecto. La apariencia triste y derrotada, en el momento perfecto. Realmente sí, me enorgullezco de haber sido tu único momento de imperfección – concluyó con una satisfecha sonrisa.

- Sólo eres un asqueroso lobo asesino, no tienes ni la mitad de mis conocimientos. Y en realidad me acerqué a ti para propiciar otro momento perfecto – dijo riendo con sorna – Pero resultaste demasiado escurridizo.

- O tal vez demasiado poco. Al fin y al cabo, lo menos que hacías era escabullirte de mí – objetó con sarcasmo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con rudeza y hacía su pelo un manojo entre sus manos.

Pansy no se sentía débil o contrariada. Sabía cómo iba a comportarse el hombre-lobo, lo conocía demasiado bien. No se resistió cuando advirtió la enorme zarpa rodear su cuerpo. Tantas otras veces lo había hecho que no le costaba reprimir lo molesto que pudiera resultarle.

- Te sientes importante¿no es así, Greyback? Sujetas por la nuca a una bruja que no opone resistencia y sientes algo de poder. Algo de lo que nunca tuviste.

El horrible ser tiró con más fuerza de la hermosa cabellera negra que sostenía entre sus gruesos dedos. Tantas otras veces la había tenido así, sin necesidad de dañarla…

- Eres tú la que lo envenenó todo. Yo no buscaba rivalidades con otros mortífagos. Me importaban un pimiento ese Malfoy tuyo y su padre. Te dije una y mil veces que no quería cambiar nada. Y aún así te juré que lo dejaría todo si decidías cambiar algo. No busques mi compasión, Pansy. Soy un monstruo, no conozco ese tipo de cosas. No estás tan mal como quieres aparentar. Sólo es tu nuevo golpe de efecto – resolvió oscureciendo su semblante.

- Nunca pensé que realmente hubieses llegado a quererme o lo que quiera que hagáis las bestias como tú. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo realmente relevante es que me traicionaste. No busco un nuevo golpe de efecto. Te busco a ti. Esto – dijo señalándose el rostro surcado de extraños colores y los maltratados labios – es sólo un pequeño adelanto de lo que Draco me tiene preparado. Y no pienso dejar que continúe. Bien sabes que no lo haré, Fenrir – terminó mostrando una mueca salvaje.

- El dolor te ha hecho dura¿eh, pequeña zorra? Qué sumamente tonta eras la primera vez que te vi. Supongo que el Lord no ha olvidado cómo pulir a sus seguidores – dijo sonriendo como si recordara con anhelo aquellos momentos – Debió doler mucho.

Pansy rió de forma macabra y escabulló el azabache pelo de las manos de su captor. Lo miró a los ojos levantando despacio los magullados brazos y recorrió con un dedo el rostro que tenía frente a ella. Fenrir cerró los ojos y se estremeció, relajando la presión con que apretaba a la mortífaga.

- Sólo tú sabes cómo duele, cómo destroza sentir que la persona que eras antes ha muerto dentro de ti y que nunca la recuperarás. Sólo tú sabes los inhóspitos caminos que el alma recorre hasta aceptar su nueva y putrefacta esencia. Eres todo lo imperfecto que hay en mí, Fenrir. Todo lo sucio, lo impuro, lo odioso. Lo que detesto y acepto día a día. Y yo soy lo mismo para ti. Draco no me odia de esa forma. Él me odia por rutina, por intentar saborear conmigo algo del poder que no le concede el Lord – hizo una pausa y esbozó una mueca desdeñosa – Tú me odias porque el lobo que hay en ti huele el peligro: sabe que me amas.

- Eres tan retorcida como cabía esperar – concluyó Fenrir con la voz teñida por la ira y el deseo.

Pansy se abalanzó sobre el hombre-lobo ahogando en su boca el grito de rabia que iba a proferir. Lo besó con rudeza y crueldad, como él hacía, arañando su cuello y su nuca con pasión y desespero. Fenrir notaba la lengua cálida de la bruja sortear sus colmillos con habilidad, bebiendo de él con voracidad. La atrajo hacia sí hasta que estuvo seguro de no dejar ningún hueco entre ellos, y la recorrió con fiereza, apartando ligeramente la gabardina para perderse en sus hombros pálidos surcados de finas cicatrices. "Asqueroso Malfoy… pagará por haberla marcado", pensó mientras se perdía en ella.

Bajo un cielo de pesadilla, dos oscuros individuos estaban enzarzados en una lucha infernal, una lucha de corazones corrompidos y almas impuras y desgarradas. La tormenta parecía querer acompañarles en su danza de amor y muerte, pues viraba acompasada a los movimientos de los amantes y rugía con ferocidad al son de los gemidos de la mortífaga.

Aferrada a su monstruoso cuello, Pansy notó cómo Fenrir hundía los poderosos colmillos en su carne joven. Lo había estado buscando. Lo sabía. Lo deseaba. Gritó desgarrando el aire y se curvó hacia atrás dejando su cuerpo laxo por el dolor y el placer en brazos de su amante. Reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes, se incorporó y miró a la horrible criatura que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Gracias, Fenrir – articuló transformando la última palabra en un rugido que solo el hombre-lobo entendió.

* * *

**N/A: Como ya dije es algo extraña, pero quería cambiarle un poco el rol a Pansy, verla con algunos años más no sólo de edad sino también de experiencia.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier consejo o cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme¡lo leeré encantada en su review! **

_**Que les vaya bonito, **_

_**Factium.**_


End file.
